In existing multi-core systems, each processor consists of a plurality of cores, each of which contains one or more hardware threads. Due to the complexity of services, a communication device consists of service modules of various service-types, control modules and switching singleboards, wherein each singleboard employs one or more multi-core processors.
The information communication in an existing multi-core system, as shown in FIG. 1, employs the conventional single-core system processing mode in which information communication is realized for the intra-singleboard or inter-singleboard tasks through IPC (Inter-Process Communication). In the IPC, information communication is achieved based on TCP/IP or memory sharing, however, such an information communication mode cannot embodiment the advantages of a multi-core system in a multi-core system. With the increase in the number of the cores in a multi-core system, the mechanism taking a core as a basic information communication unit becomes significantly complicated, when a great amount of information is aggregated to the singleboard of a control plane for being processed, the singleboard of the control plane may be overloaded, leading to a reduction in the reliability of information delivery. In addition, in the IPC mode, the processing workloads of multi-core systems cannot be balanced, making it impossible to achieve a high-efficiency communication when there is a plurality of task instances in the multi-core systems.